Luckless Bot
by officiallonersart
Summary: Zeta Corvi is a terrible Decepticon. She's no evil bot. If the Autobots hadn't betrayed her, she'd be right there with them. Corvi tried to run from it all, but she ended up right back where she started. Now she has to act more like a 'Con, or face the consequences. Rated M for language, mature themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Zeta Corvi was having a bad day. Sirens were screeching, lights were flashing. Engine 1 was 12% functional, and the wing where Engine 2 resided was gone. Smoke filled the cruiser and steam was hissing from a crack in the wall. Corvi had stopped panicking when she lost Engine 2. Now she just rested her head on a servo and sighed. The ship shuddered as Earth's orbit pulled it in. Sync Complete. "Current Earth Speech Patterns," She announced to no one in particular. "Well, this'll come in handy, if I live." A jolt rocked the ship as the remaining wing flew off. It threw Zeta Corvi from her chair and straight into her medical supplies. She stood up and grabbed her medical bag. _Impact imminent in 55 nano-klicks_. "Beautiful." Corvi scowled and stood in front of the exit hatch. The ship shook and it threatened to knock her right off her pedes. _25 nano-klicks_. She kicked the flimsy metal off the hatch and stood at the edge. She could see a desert and a black triangular shape traveling across it. Humming a tune she heard in a bar, she bent her knees and jumped off the edge. In a snarky tone, she mocked her ship's alert systems."Impact imminent in 38 nano-kliks." The black triangular shape flew a few lengths below her. "It's a craft!" That surprised her. She hadn't seen a pilot anywhere. 'It'll have to do', she thought. Her optics lit up and she scanned the flying object. Just 40 feet from the ground, she transformed and shot up into the sky, sand billowing around her. The two ships that had been tailing her outside of Earth had disappeared. Two jets replaced them.

They had to be twins. Her current midair chaperones sported matching black and purple paint jobs. "What a day." Zeta Corvi hissed to herself. First, Caphalonians, now what? She racked her database for what they could be. 'Oh. Whoops. Let's not tell anyone that I can't even recognize my own kind.' she cringed. Then another thought hit her, even worse. 'Oh frag nuggets. What do you wanna bet they're gonna take me to Megatron.' When the least inviting ship appeared in her optics, she began psyching herself up. 'I am confident. Confidence. Confidence is my name. I did not desert the Decepticons. I was training on Lyampetia. That's it! Medical training.' It wasn't a total lie. She had arrived on Lyampetia and shortly after, began taking classes for structural alignment. Corvi followed the Decepticon pair onto the ship, mentally preparing herself.' I am formidable. Grrrrrr. I am terrifying. All bow before the mighty Corvi.' Yet, when Corvi entered the ship, she did not see Megatron. Instead, a thin gray bot greeted her. She couldn't help but roll her optics. "Starscream." She scoffed. "That's Lord Starscream to you." He spat at her, with equal contempt. Zeta Corvi was wearing her blue visor, so they couldn't see her raise her eyebrows. "Oh?" She replied, skeptical, "And how did that happen?" Starscream grit his dentals and growled. "Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?" "Chill, chill, I was just wondering where Lord Megatron is, since you're saying that." Corvi raised her hands in mock defense. "Megatron lies in a coma and will most likely not ever wake again." He replied, with a smug grin on his thin face. Zeta Corvi pursed her lips and looked past him, at a tall visored bot. Soundwave, said bot, nodded. She frowned in disgust. ' So this idiot is leading us.'

Autobot activity had dragged the deranged Decepticon elsewhere, leaving Corvi to wander the halls. " I hope you're not here for the position of medic," someone behind her purred. "No one traipsing around with that dull of a finish has any right to my post." Zeta Corvi whipped around to face a pair of red optics. "No," She spoke simply, and watched his expression change from anger to confusion. Corvi felt the almost irresistible urge to tease him. "Of course, if you would like to help with said dull finish, I wouldn't mind." Stepping closer, she retracted her visor and glared into his optics. "On the other servo, if you'd like to keep insulting me, I'd be more than happy to return the favor." She punctuated her threat by resting a pointed digit on his shoulder plate. Zeta Corvi applied pressure as she deliberated leaving a deep scratch in his prized paint. "You wouldn't dare." Corvi laughed at his pitiful attempt to intimidate her. Noticing that he was shaking, she leaned forward and whispered in his audio sensor," Apologize and the only finish you'll have to buff will be mine." He tried to pull away, but Corvi hooked her other servo under his chest plate, yanking him even closer."I don't play games," She paused, waiting for him to tell her his name. "Knock Out, and I am sorry for the ah- disrespect." His voice quivered. Zeta Corvi smirked in triumph. She released Knock Out and he stumbled back . "Now that we're all on the same page, my name is Zeta Corvi. I specialize in nervous systems and structural alignment, but I do have experience in stealth combat. I'm not here for your position. Now, I need a decontamination bath like Starscream needs a blast to the face."


	2. Chapter 2

A whirring sound filled the compartment where Corvi lived. Her exhaust fans were running on high. Zeta Corvi stood, trying to maintain her dignity as her chassis heated to an unbearable level. "Can my week get any worse?" She groaned aloud. "Zeta Corvi! Report to the bridge!" A grating voice ordered her. Corvi did not put her visor on. Stumbling out of her quarters, she straightened her back and attempted to stride to her destination. The sound of the fans had become louder, drawing the attention of nearby Vehicons. They watched her as she stalked by. The heat from her systems was impossible to ignore and she felt dizzy. Corvi felt angry, too. Hot air jetted out of vents all over her body, heating up the air around her. Starscream regarded her with caution as she stalked towards him, her fists clenched. "I need you to accompany an En-" Soundwave interrupted him, pointing to the medical bay doors. Starscream sighed in defeat. "I need you to attend to Megatron, seeing as you're the nervous system specialist." Corvi gave him a thumbs-up and ambled through the doors.

Knock Out eyed her with what could be worry in his optics. The lithe gray bot stumbled around Megatron, opening panels and adjusting wires. Without warning, Zeta Corvi whipped around to face him. "Can I help you? Because last I checked, I am not a sculpture, and neither are you. Stop fragging staring at me and get back to whatever it is you were doing." She tried to sound intimidating, but her voice cracked. Fans clicked on and off and the whirring made the awkward silence worse. Finally, Knock Out spoke. "Heat cycle?" Corvi paused, ready to retort. But instead, she sighed. "Yep." Metal clanked as he stepped forward. " I could help with that." Those words pulled entries from her database she had forgotten. Piles of Energon chips, servos roughly grabbing her. She had liked her job, the well-furnished room she worked from. Corvi had to admit, being a prostitute had been fun, and profitable. Even if there was the occasional reconstructive surge- "Corvi! You in there?" Her head snapped up. Still caught up in her memories, she snickered. " In there. Pffft" Quiet giggles morphed into full-blown laughter as Zeta Corvi doubled over. Knock Out watched her with confusion, then exasperation as he understood what she was laughing about. "Wow. This can't be the same Decepticon that extinguished four Autobots." Starscream stood behind him. "What in Primus' name is she doing?" Knock Out shrugged, clueless. Corvi stopped and sat up, wheezing. "Apologies, Lord Starscream. You'll have to forgive me, I've not been myself." Then she got a idea. "But don't worry. Knock Out offered to help with it." She put extra emphasis on help, implying something of an obscene nature. Starscream looked at the red Decepticon, appalled. "You what?" Knock Out sputtered. "No, that isn't what I meant!" Corvi grinned, enjoying watching him squirm.

"Hey, Red." He was ignoring her. "Knock Out." Without asking, Corvi flipped open a panel on his lower back and unplugged a couple wires. "Okay, hold still." Knock Out had no choice. She had disconnected the wires sending signals to his legs. Supporting him with one servo, she disconnected and untangled wires that made up his lower nervous system. Brisk was an understatement. She finished in minutes. When Knock Out could finally feel his legs again, he whirled around. "What the pit was that? I feel so violated!" Corvi watched him, smiling. " Stop being a drama queen." And when she seized his right shoulder and pulled, metallic clicks echoed all down his back. Zeta Corvi repeated the motion with his arms and hip joints, not taking her optics off of his. She finished, stepping back to observe her work. " Did you just hypnotize me? How dare you touch me?" Corvi crossed her arms and replied with annoyance," Your lower back and left shoulder joints were stiff. You've been having trouble with tire alignment while in vehicle mode. You can stop limping now." And she stalked off, leaving a surprised Knock Out to walk in circles, gasping in happiness when there was no jolt of pain.

Her heat cycle had to be getting worse. Her servos were shaking and her equilibrium felt pulled to the left. Corvi felt an itch next to her fuel pump, near where her engine resided. How was she supposed to scratch that? Revving her engine in irritation, she noticed that it increased air output and cooled her off to a degree. Idling, her engine had a high-pitched whine. Running, it was the same whine with a deep growl. "Okay, guess I need to get used to my altmode anyway." Muttering to herself, Corvi jogged to the bridge, past Eradicon troops, and jumped off the edge, alarming them. "Hey! What are you doing?" They shouted after her. Zeta Corvi, free falling, gave them a thumbs-up and did a single barrel roll before transforming and zooming away. "Follow her!" Came the inevitable order. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."


End file.
